Sentiment measurement systems for scoring online content provide information about the attitude of an author of online content by performing textual analyses of the online content. For example, social media posts can be analyzed with a variety of techniques, such as lexical affinity or keyword spotting. These methods yield information about the posted content related to its positivity or negativity. However, situations can arise in which this kind of sentiment measure does not accurately convey information about the online content, reducing its usefulness.